Exemplary embodiments relate to a communication system and a method of performing communication. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a method of performing collective communication and a collective communication system using the method of performing collective communication.
Collective communication refers to communication including a group of processes. In collective communication, collective communication functions are converted into point-to-point functions so that a point-to-point communication operation, between processing nodes, can be performed. Broadcasting, scattering, or gathering operations are frequently performed in collective communication. A time required for communication when broadcasting, scattering, or gathering operations are performed, needs to be reduced to improve communication performance in collective communication.